


Halcyon Days

by spacewhistler



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Jun, the shameless young playboy and Sho, his pretend boyfriend paid to keep the clingy ladies off his back for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> Sloppily written sexual situations. Not too graphic but being safe. You know the drill.
> 
> I don't know where this came from. But everything is a whim. I couldn't sleep without finishing this oneshot. Argh.

Sho knew Jun was up to no good, even from the very moment they met.

Jun was a model while Sho was a minimum-wage earning salaryman. Jun told him he didn’t finish university after being scouted for a modeling stint for a magazine straight after their high school graduation. Sho had to rein in his jealousy because he had graduated from a topnotch university and his good-looking roommate earned thrice his salary while he was a boring man from a boring company.

Jun admitted straightforwardly that he was a guy obsessed with one night stands. Sho staggered at the confession but he took note of it for future reference. After a serious introspection, Sho accepted Jun as a roommate and the guy moved in as fast as he possibly could. From the very start, he had been cynical about his roommate’s romantic escapades, unaware that they would transcend even to the privacy of their shared home. Every night, Jun would never fail to burst through the door, usually after midnight, with his lips attached to another girl and Sho tried his best to keep his sanity intact as disgusting sucking and banging noises kept on throughout the night on the other side of the wall. He would resort to lying on his stomach with a pillow over his head just to get some sleep.

In their eight months of cohabiting, Sho had concluded that Jun has bedded a total of 54 ladies. Sho swore he wasn’t counting but he guessed it was around that number or even more.

But Sho did not complain. He was used to seeing the guy, traipsing around the kitchen with only a blanket to cover his private parts, or tickling a nameless lady with a humongous bust on the living room floor, or his lady of the night cooking something terrible for his roommate, nearly burning their house, if it wasn’t for Sho’s panicked response to the flaming pot of gooey curry.

Everything was fine with Sho, as long as Jun paid his share of the rent.

But Sho should have known that he was getting dragged into this guy’s adventurous nights sooner rather than later.

It was an unusually silent dinner in their humble abode, with Sho gobbling down his gyuudon and Jun treating himself to some store-bought sushi. They sat across each other in the dining table, no one speaking, and the television on some late night game show, creating a distant hum from the living room. It was peaceful and Sho was grateful for that sole fact.

Jun didn’t even appear to be interested on going out for the night. That most probably meant he had no date. Sho had to cheer inwardly at his keen observation.

“Hey,” Jun suddenly called to Sho, who was too absorbed in his merry thoughts of his first peaceful night in months. Sho looked up at Jun with his questioning eyes. Jun put down his chopsticks on the side of the sushi’s packaging and stared straight in the eyes of his elusive roommate. He seemed so serious that Sho had to gulp to ease his frazzled nerves. “I have a proposition.”

“Shoot,” Sho muttered, as he unabashedly resumed munching on his bowl of rice.

“Please pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Jun’s firm tone of request had Sho choking on his food. As he coughed to unstuck the grains of rice lodged on his throat, with Jun rushing to his side to pat his back comfortingly, Sho reprimanded himself for being too self-assured. He should have anticipated this somehow. He was not having a quiet night tonight, after all.

Sho groaned when he recovered from his choking shock. “You should have known not to throw jokes when I’m eating,” he complained as he reached for his glass of water and proceeded to take huge gulps to calm his throat.

Jun bowed apologetically, as he kneeled on the floor beside Sho’s chair. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I’m not joking this time.”

“Huh?” Sho exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes going as wide as saucers.

“I’ll pretend to be gay and in turn, you play the role of my boyfriend. And then I pay you money for your services,” Jun explained casually. 

“And why do you need a gay boyfriend?” Sho had to keep his voice from rising in incredulity.

“Because I just told the girl I was with the other night that I am gay and in a steady relationship and it will be unhealthy for us to keep seeing each other because I have sincere feelings for my boyfriend. And she won’t believe me until I introduce her to him,” Jun groaned in frustration. Sho tried to understand his roommate’s predicament, he really did, but he couldn’t seem to grasp why the role of the gay boyfriend had to be him, of all people.

“Why me? I’m not gay,” Sho protested. When had he given Jun the impression that he had the makings of becoming one?

“I know, I know. I just didn’t know who to approach. And when I learned that you have been demanding more money from me for the rent when the rate hasn’t gone up since I moved in, I knew I had to have you agree to this or I’ll have you pay me back tonight,” Jun stated with utmost confidence, standing back up to regain his intimidating demeanor. Sho turned to him with his mouth hung open in astonishment.

“H-how…”

“It doesn’t matter how. But I know you need money,” Jun sounded so damn arrogant as he hovered over Sho. “I won’t complain about the excess rent. Instead, I will pay you twice the amount of your salary if you agree to do this task for me. Just for one night.”

I needed the money, Sho continuously insisted, as if it was enough reason for his actions. He did it all for the money.

***

Jun brought him to a high-end Italian restaurant somewhere in Roppongi the next night right after he arrived home from work. Sho would have to be thankful that they didn’t need to be a touchy couple. Jun instructed him that he had to act all jealous and angry over Jun’s actions of fooling around with girls. Jun, on the other hand, had to play the role of a regretful man who cheated on his boyfriend. That way, Jun said, the girl would not doubt the serious relationship brewing between them.

The plan was all set and Sho was being treated to a late night Italian meal. But he still couldn’t help feeling queasy.

The girl, Sachi, waved at Jun as soon as they entered the glamorous establishment. Sho had to hold back the urge to inspect the place in order to appear as if he has gone here more than once. He arranged his face to look nonchalant before turning towards the direction of Sachi.

Jun strode over to her with Sho following close at his heels. For a loving boyfriend, he didn’t seem to mind leaving his beloved partner behind. Sho threw a sneaky glare at Jun’s back.

Meanwhile, when they approached Sachi’s reserved table for four, Jun lunged in and bent over to plant a kiss on the lady’s cheek. Sho scoffed in disgust. 

“Good evening, Sachi,” Jun greeted with what Sho considered his best attempt at a sultry tone. He was itching to part from the lady but he still insisted on flirting with her in front of his pretend boyfriend. What a guy, Sho thought. Jun gestured to Sho and introduced him, looking uncharacteristically cheery, “This is my boyfriend, Sho. The one I told you about.”

Sachi’s blood red lips formed an “o” to portray her understanding and bafflement with the proof of Jun’s story in front of her. The lady’s pupils behind stunning contacts surveyed Sho intently from head to toe and back up. It was unnerving and Sho had to sit on his hands to keep himself from pulling at the collar of his suit. “He looks…plain. Too plain for your impeccable taste, Jun.”

Sho’s eyes widened when Jun abruptly slung an arm around the guy’s stiff shoulders to pull Sho closer to him. “Well, that’s what I love about him, Sachi.”

Sho had to acknowledge the swift thudding of his heart. Especially when Jun whipped his head to look at him with his smiling eyes. “Right, Sho?”

It was the first time Jun said his name. Sho was panic-stricken in an instant. He thought he couldn’t push through with this ridiculous ruse.

But he found himself speaking in the next second, “Yes. That’s right.”

Sachi appeared disgruntled. She called for the waiter with a wave of her hand and placed in her order, not bothering to ask her companions for theirs. Jun wasn’t the least bit bothered by it. In fact, as Jun was looking down at the menu, Sho could see the faint signs of stifled laughter in his face. 

The night ended with Sachi’s cold treatment after a great meal. 

Because of the unexpected outcome, Sho and Jun had a great laugh over drinks at a nearby bar well past midnight. Sho didn’t even mind the hangover he had to nurse the next day. Jun slept in the whole day while Sho basked in the feeling of being overjoyed. That may not be a typical roommate bonding moment but Sho was glad they did it. He could feel himself warming up to his stuck-up and money-loaded roommate after that night.

Sachi never approached Jun again after that.

***

Jun immediately lapsed back into his frequent escapades after that and Sho felt like they were back to square one. 

Yet this time, the noises Jun and his lady of the night would make were discreet, as if they were sneaking around. Sho was thankful for the mere act of decency. He guessed Jun adopted respect for his poor, pathetic single roommate. 

Jun came up to him one Sunday, offering the same proposition. Sho was hanging his clothes at the veranda while Jun was drinking his customary morning coffee. 

“Where to?” Sho asked, clipping his boxers to the clothesline.

Jun sipped from his cup before answering, “At a family restaurant, a few blocks away from here.”

“And?”

“The situation may require some shameless groping, and a few kisses, here and there,” Jun appeared hesitant when he uttered these words over his coffee. 

Sho couldn’t help but frown. “Why?”

“Well,” Jun was his usual confident self again, bouncing back from his uncomfortable requests a few seconds earlier. He straightened his back and stated, “I guess she’s overwhelmed by my sexual prowess the other night. She rejected the idea that I swing that way as soon as I slipped the confession into one of our many conversations.”

Sho sighed, for the nth time since Jun came to live with him.

He reminded himself that he was doing this for the money. 

***

Jun’s latest victim was a professional businesswoman, Sho assumed when he caught sight of their companion for the night seated at the corner of the establishment. The family restaurant was not a local favorite so they were somehow afforded privacy but Sho could not help but feel suffocated in his casual clothes when his and the woman’s eyes met. 

Kou was a woman with spunk.

Jun held his right hand captive and Sho felt self-conscious because he knew his hand must be sweating a lot. Jun didn’t seem to mind as he dragged him carelessly over to Kou’s table.

“Kou, it’s nice to see you,” this time around, Jun didn’t opt for a kiss on the cheek. Just a casual and friendly greeting to put the girl off.

As they settled on the cushioned seats across from the eagle-eyed lady, Sho could feel her eyes trained on him. He gulped. Why do the ladies Jun date have to be so intimidating?

Kou wasn’t much of a talker but she listened. And oh, she did. She kept her eyes on them both the whole time.

But Sho was on the brink of jumping into insanity. Jun was being excessively sweet, with his arm around Sho’s waist, his heated whispers on Sho’s ears, his free hand rubbing Sho’s knobby knees, and his lips touching Sho’s skin. It was driving Sho crazy. His senses went haywire with every touch, every body part of Jun coming in contact with his. 

After the mostly silent meal, the mission was declared a success as Kou appeared convinced of their relationship when she slyly smirked at the sight of Sho’s barely concealed hard on which Jun didn't seem to notice.

Kou did not attempt to contact Jun in any way after that little get together. She disappeared out of Jun's life, and hopefully, for forever.

***

“What’s your problem?”

Jun was irritated but it wasn’t a surprise. The guy always had been that way. But ignoring irritated Jun was not as easy as Sho thought.

Sho kept his eyes glued on the television but the concept or the plot of the drama he was pretending to watch remained hazy. He could not bring himself to concentrate when Jun was pacing back and forth in front of the television set. Sho did not complain. He kept his mouth shut. 

Jun exhaled sharply when he noticed that Sho wasn’t even looking at him so he angrily trudged towards the TV and almost broke the power button when he turned it off. He was raging mad, trembling, for some reason.

“What do you want?” Sho asked in a low voice, lying back across the couch, determinedly not meeting Jun’s eyes.

“I want to know what’s your problem. Why aren’t you talking to me?” Jun whined, pulling on his unruly hair. 

“Because I don’t feel like talking to you. Can’t that be reason enough? Leave me alone,” Sho uttered.

Jun was unfazed. He marched towards the couch, grabbed Sho roughly by the arm, and brought the guy close to his face. Sho looked like a deer caught in headlights. Jun smiled.

“I hope we can work out our differences because—”

And Sho would soon regret to admit that he was the first to make a move when he shamelessly pounced on Jun, capturing his lips, midway through his litany. Sho couldn’t resist. All he could see was Jun’s plump lips forming incoherent words and he was still kooky in the head since the last time.

Sho expected a fight from Jun’s end but there was nothing. The guy slipped into the haze brought by the sudden kiss, and went with the flow. Sho had to admit that Jun was definitely a great kisser. No wonder girls clung to him even after Jun swore he would never commit.

Jun’s hand gripping Sho’s arm, slid down to wrap around Sho’s waist. Sho moaned when Jun deliberately sucked on his lower lip and opened his mouth for Jun’s tongue. It was the most brazen act Sho has ever engaged in. 

Sho’s hands clawed at Jun’s flawless face, bringing him impossibly closer, aching to feel the heat all around him. He wanted Jun. He had been depriving himself for weeks but now, he wouldn’t hesitate, not even for a second.

Jun’s rasps for breath reached Sho’s ears as Jun’s lips grazed every part of Sho’s flushed face. He bit Sho’s ear and Sho shivered in return. Everything was happening too fast and Sho could feel the earth trembling beneath him. 

Sho’s hands wound their way towards the hem of Jun’s shirt and he gasped at the first touch of warm skin. Jun pulled away and took the shirt off, without a word, before lunging for Sho again. 

Tripping on cans of beer on the way to Jun’s bedroom, they didn’t stop clinging onto one another, not until they found themselves tangled on Jun’s king size bed.

When all their clothes have been divested, Sho couldn’t hide his blush anymore. Jun hovered above him, straddling Sho’s hips, a coy smile permanently stuck on his smug face. 

“What?” Sho pouted.

“I knew you harbor a secret crush on me,” Jun declared, running both of his hands down Sho’s chest, making sure to graze Sho’s nipples. Before Sho could turn his head away in embarrassment, Jun grasped for his chin and pecked him sweetly on the lips. 

When Sho wasn’t all stiff from humiliation anymore, Jun lifted both of Sho’s legs and placed them onto his shoulders. 

Sho must have died and gone to some warped version of heaven right then and there.

***

His stay in his makeshift heaven was short-lived. Sho woke up and noted with mortification that he had his arm slung over Jun’s body and his head tucked snugly onto Jun’s neck. He was dizzy with the lingering emotions but he managed to get up and gather the haphazardly thrown clothes last night into his arms and tiptoed out of his roommate’s bedroom.

When he reached his bedroom, he closed the door and leaned against it with the longest exhale he has ever released in his entire existence. 

How would he face Jun now?

***

Sho went to work while Jun was still asleep but he was still agitated. On the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t have left Jun and escaped to work. He owed him an explanation and there weren’t many words spoken last night. Sho buried his weary head in his hands and groaned in disappointment.

“Good morning, Sho!” Nino’s jovial greeting grated on Sho’s nerves. The intrusion wasn’t welcome.

“Leave me alone, Nino,” Sho moaned.

“I will, I will. But someone’s looking for you at the lobby. Someone named Jun,” Nino teased as he sauntered away from Sho’s cubicle.

Sho perked up at the sound of the name. He groaned for the nth time but determined that ignorance will not solve their problems. 

He dragged his feet to the lobby and saw Jun leaning on the receptionist’s desk. The guy was too lively, waving frantically at Sho to get his attention. Jun managed to attract other people’s attention, too, judging the muffled giggles from the passersby. Sho knew he had to hide in his cubicle long after this encounter.

When Sho was finally in front of Jun, the latter grinned good-naturedly. “What time will you be off?”

“8 pm,” Sho deadpanned, secretly dreading Jun’s response.

He didn’t expect Jun to take both his hands into his. “Great. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“Wait…what?”

“I’m taking you out to a fancy dinner.”

Sho’s heart started to beat fast, as was expected around Jun’s presence, but he managed to bite back a sarcastic retort, “What? Will you bring your lady of the night and admit that you’re really straight, contrary to my belief?”

Jun shrugged. He still seemed to be in a good mood despite Sho's sour attitude.

Sho nearly had a heart attack, though, when Jun leaned in and placed a good one on Sho’s lips. Jun was smiling when he leaned back, as well. Smug bastard knew how to render him speechless.

“Ah, you spat coffee all over my suit, Oh-chan!” Sho could hear Nino screaming in the background and knowing that guy, he must have dragged his closest co-worker, Ohno Satoshi to eavesdrop on Sho and his first mysterious guest at work. They were not disappointed but Satoshi was thoroughly shocked for the whole day.

“Sho is gay?” was his dumbfounded question to no one. Nino smacked him across the head and left him gaping at an equally astounded Sho at the office lobby.


End file.
